claires_questfandomcom-20200216-history
Valos
Available as of version 0.16 (post-Overhaul), Valos is one of the four Isles. It is the most populous, and arguably most productive of the four in terms of agriculture. It is also the oldest city-state, having been the first of the Isles to have been settled by colonists from the Continent. The environment of Valos is characterized by lush greenery and colorful flowering scenery. The names of the people and places in Valos tend to be a mix of English (Windworth, Fairfelt, etc) and French (Chemont, Brabannois, etc) elements, making it somewhat reminiscent of real-world Normandy. Apart from the main city of Valos itself, there are four minor settlements located outside the city walls: Farmer's Country, Wine Country, Chemont Town, and the Rocks (which is inhabited by Gypsies). There are three major questlines in Valos: the Five Families, the Rangers, and the Sisters of Fertility. Numerous one-off minor quests are also available. Primary kinks in Valos include corruption, slave/master relationships, futanari, beasts, and supernatural entities. The Valosian government is plutocratic - Valos is ruled by the wealthiest and most powerful merchant households, known as the Five Families. They have control of the city guardsmen, and control the livelihoods of most of the city's population through their businesses. The Five Families elect one member from among their households to become the city's de facto ruler, the Magnate, who rules until his death, at which point a new Magnate must be elected. The Five Families major questline, unlike the other major questlines, are not unlocked by progression; they are instead a loosely-related series of quests given out by each of the Five Families, either directly or indirectly. The Rangers are a paramilitary faction loyal to Valos, but they do not appear to directly report to the ruling plutocrats. Led by a Chief Ranger, the Rangers are responsible for protecting the people living out in the countryside (beyond the reach of the city guardsmen, who only keep order within the city walls), and maintaining balance in the local ecosystem. Their major questline can be started by talking to the Chief Ranger, Talin, in their headquarters - the Ranger Lodge in Farmer's Country. The Sisters are a religious sect based in the Temple of Fertility, located off the coast of Valos, on Cornucopia Island. They also have an outpost in the city itself, in the form of a bath house. The majority of the Valosian population respects them, and know that their spiritual actions are directly responsible for Valos' continued fertility. However, few Valosians are actually aware of the true nature of the deity worshiped by the Sisters, often simply mistakenly referring to it as "the Gods". In actuality, the Sisters worship a singular entity known to them only as Phantasm, who appears to be able to grant them supernatural abilities, and is powerful enough to seal away formidable opponents, such as demons. Their major questline can be started by talking to either High Sister Lily (in Farmer's Country), High Sister Rose (in the bath house in the Inner City), or High Sister Peony (on Cornucopia Island). Valos main island locations: Valos inner City: Bathhouse The Cup and Trotter Valos can currently be entered by the following routes: # Fort Amberly, Sub route. # All paths in Hookton currently send you to Valos.